powerrangershistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Boxed In (18th)
Summary At the Shiba House, the Rangers recover from the last battle. Mentor Ji orders Antonio to charge the Black Box. Antonio doubts his skills on the challenge. Ji mentions that Antonio was able to make his own morpher. Kevin attempts to get out of head but falls to the ground. At the cliffs, Deker enjoys his walk in the lake with the weak Jayden. He tells Jayden that the water will purify the poison from his body. At the Sanzu River, Octoroo explains himself to Master Xandred, who is upset for losing the chance to defeat the Red Ranger. He turns his attention to Dayu and tells her that Deker must be destroyed. Arachnitor begins his transformation with more power. At Bulk's Garage, Bulk feels that they have had too much training. Spike prepares for their next mission. Back at the Shiba House, Antonio begins to charge the Black Box. Antonio feels drained from his first attempt. Kevin tries again to leave the bed. Mia comforts Kevin that they need to recover first. Deker and Jayden rest in front of a campfire. Jayden is still weak but healed from the poison. Deker is searching for the ultimate duel. Jayden responds that he only fights to protect people. Dayu overhears the conversation. Deker was once human, but he can't remember how he was cursed. Arachnitor mutates into his stronger form. Antonio formats the Black Box. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers to battle. Antonio wants to find Jayden. Mentor Ji orders him to finish the Black Box. The Rangers offer their Power Discs to charge the Box. They leave the Shiba House and head to battle. In the city, Arachnitor begins the attack. Spike offers to help the old lady cross the street. After seeing the Nighlok, the old lady sprints away from Spike. The Rangers confront Arachnitor and the Moogers. Antonio completes the Dragon Symbol transfer. He turns his attention to the Ape Symbol. Antonio figures out a way to find Jayden. Deker stands up and challenges Jayden to the duel. He knows that Jayden has a secret inside him. The two warrior reveal their weapons and pose for battle. Gold Ranger arrives in time to protect Jayden. Deker warns them that this is their final retreat. The Rangers struggle against Arachnitor. Red and Gold Rangers enter the scene. Gold Ranger rapidly defeats the group of Moogers. He delivers the Power Discs back to the Rangers. The Rangers perform the Quadruple Slash attack to defeat the Moogers. Red Ranger takes on Arachnitor. The Rangers perform the Quintuple Slash to weaken the Nighlok. Gold Ranger distracts Arachnitor while the Rangers perform the same attack. As the attack heads towards Gold Ranger, he performs a Super Spin attack to charge the attack. Giant Moogers materialize and attack the city. Bulk and Spike see the Moogers and decide to help the old lady. The Rangers summon their zords and form the Samurai Megazord and Claw Battlezord. Flying Moogers join the fight. After taking a beating, the Rangers form the Battlewing Megazord. The two formations scare off the Moogers. Claw Battlezord East finishes the remaining Moogers. Back at the Shiba House, Jayden remembers his last moments with Deker. His friends invite him to have some pizza. Jayden learns that he does have a choice. He makes the choice to join his friends. Cast Category:Episodes